


By All Means Necessary

by Phaeton



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anthropomorphic Personifications, Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-02
Updated: 2009-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaeton/pseuds/Phaeton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russia (Ivan) is creepily possessive when it comes to Lithuania (Toris).</p>
            </blockquote>





	By All Means Necessary

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Disclaimer:** _Axis Powers Hetalia_ belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu and possibly some more people. I'm not making money with this, it's just for fun.  
> 

  
Toris' face becomes paler with each passing day. His hands are trembling visibly, and several nights of next to no sleep have brought him to the point of almost collapse.

Ivan is neither blind nor unobservant, and it's not that he doesn't care about Toris. He does, although nobody else seems to understand his feelings.

But now that he finally got him back from Alfred, Ivan has no intention of letting Toris go again. And if keeping him in a constant state of exhaustion is the only way to prevent another escape, Ivan will work him even harder than before.


End file.
